A background circuit arrangement is described, for example, in DE 10 2005 059 571. DE 102 46 520 A1 also describes a circuit arrangement and a method for controlling an oscillating electric motor of a battery-operated miniature electric device by means of a bridge circuit. If the miniature electric device is operated with an lithium ion battery, for example, and if the electronic switches of the bridge circuit are controlled by a control circuit with either a “low” level or a “high” level, then in switching the electronic switches, the power supply voltage may drop drastically or may even increase to more than double because a lithium ion battery, in comparison with other batteries, typically has a high parasitic inductance that induces a correspondingly high counter-voltage when there are changes in the electric current.
An object of the present invention is to provide a circuit arrangement and a method for controlling an electric load, which is designed specifically for operation with a voltage source having a high parasitic inductance.